The Egypt King Supporting Characters
The supporting characters for The Egypt King. Protagonists Seto - The new Major Domo for Pharaoh Aknamkanon and bearer of the Millennium Rod. He detests Aknadin's disdain towards Aknamkanon and his son, Atem just after the ceremony. He and Atem aren't exactly friendly as Atem is fun-loving, and Seto's no fun at all. One of his duties is to give Aknamkanon the morning report, and when he did this during a tour Aknamkanon gave Atem, he became the target of Atem's pouncing lesson. Right afterwards, he received word that the Kul Elnans were attacking Memphis, and he was tasked by Aknamkanon to take Atem home, where Seto promised that when Atem was king one day, he'd be able to chase the Kul Elnans all he liked. Seto was asked to escort Atem and his friend Mana to the oasis when they planned to go to Kul Elna, but they easily got rid of him when they had his horse fall asleep on top of him. Seto then used the Millennium Rod to get the horse off of him. When Atem and Mana were being chased by the Kul Elnans shortly afterwords, Seto had his Ka, Duos, alert the Pharaoh. After that, Seto helped the children onto his horse as the ponies had run off. Seto was then told by Aknamkanon to take Mana home while he talked to Atem. Seto did so before wishing Atem good luck. Seto was then pranked by Aknamkanon when he made it seem Seto was going to be fired when all Aknamkanon said was to not let what happened happen again. Whebn a stampede occured and Atem was trapped in it, Seto tried to get help before he was knocked out by Aknadin. He recovered in time for Aknamkanon and Atem's funeral and was shocked when Aknadin brought out the Kul Elnans. [[Mahad|'Mahad']] - The thirteen-year-old son of Anru. He was very shy as a toddler, and he's a friend to Atem. His Ka is Illusion Magician. He was extremely worried when his sister was revealed to be in Kul Elna, so he made Mana promise him to not let Atem talk her into things, along with promising to try and work harder to talk Atem out of things. Mahad was present at Atem and Aknamkanon's funeral. Eight years after Atem's "death", Mahad has obtained the Millennium Ring and confronts Bakura about what really happened down in the gorge because he, Vivian, Marik, and Aknadin seemed to have benefited the most. Bakura challenged Mahad to a duel, summoning Diabound while Mahad summoned the Illusion Magician. [[Shadi|'Shadi' ]]- The bearer of the Millennium Key and a mystic. Shadi checked out Atem's soul when he was born and determined that he had a great destiny ahead of him. When Atem and Aknamkanon died, Shadi was depressed as he was sure that Atem was the chosen Pharaoh. Linknem - The wife of Aknamkanon. She recently gave birth to their son, Atem. At her son and husband's funeral, she wept over the destruction of her family. [[Anru|'Anru']] - The Master Magician of the court. She is the mother of Mahad and Mana and an old friend of Aknamkanon and Linknem. She also taught her children, and Atem, about magic. Her Ka is Magician's Valkyria. She was extremely relived when Mana came home from Kul Elna and asked her not to go to anymore dangerous places. At Atem and Aknamkanon's funeral, she comforted Mana as she cried over the loss of her best friend. Antagonists [[Thief King Bakura|'Bakura']] - A surviving Kul Elnan. His father was killed by Anru when he tried to invade shortly after the invention of the Millennium Items. Bakura, along with his friends Vivian and Marik, were the only survivors. He became allied with Aknadin, and he agreed to try and kill Atem and Mana, but he failed when Aknamkanon intervened. His Ka is Diabound. He nearly succeeded in killing Mana when Atem cut his face with a sharp rock. This left a scar on his face. He was also told by Aknadin that if he and the others help him kill Aknamkanon and Atem, he'll get some respect at last. Bakura then caused several wildebeests to cause the stampede that killed Aknamkanon. He then tried to kill Atem, but he lost him when Atem went into a patch of thorns. Vivian - Another surviving Kul Elnan. She became allied with Aknadin and agreed to help Bakura and Marik kill Atem and Mana as she was as bitter at the destruction of her village as Bakura. Her Ka is Dragon Lady. She was also told by Aknadin that if she and the others help him kill Aknamkanon and Atem, she'll get some respect at last. She helped cause the stampede that killed Aknamkanon, but when she and the others tried to kill Atem, they stopped at a thorn patch and decided that he was as good as dead out there anyway, Marik - A surviving Kul Elnan. Already mentally disturbed, what was left of his sanity was shattered after his family was destroyed with the rest of the Kul Elnans. This left Marik with a love of killing that only Bakura and Vivian are immune to thanks to knowing each other for years. He readily agreed to kill Atem and Mana for Aknadin as it meant two innocent souls to kill. He delights in the plan to kill Aknamkanon and Atem simply because of his love of killing. Marik helped start the stampede and took the leg of a trampelled caf as his reward. He also tried to kill Atem before he got away, and he laughed when Bakura ended up with thorns all over him. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:The Egypt King Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters